Desire
by xbadnewsbetty
Summary: Rob and Kristen struggle to mangage their feelings for each other.
1. what is this fire?

As far as Kristen could tell her life wasn't her own.

It belonged to the fans. To Summit. To the media. To _Michael._

She could not participate in typical young adult behavior. Every move was being watched and scrutinized. One bad decision and she could end up the next Lindsay Lohan.

But the limitations caused by her stardom were only the beginning of her problems.

From the moment she laid eyes on an Englishman by the name of Robert Pattinson, her grand plan for life went to shambles. He was an erratic, impulsive immature _boy_ that didn't seem to take a damn thing serious. And she absolutely loved him.

*****

"What the hell do you mean the connection is just not there?! Explain to me how the fuck this so-called connection can just fade away after a relationship that has lasted and been through as much shit as ours." Michael screamed at Kristen, who was casually strumming her guitar with a cigarette hanging from her mouth.

Kristen shrugged, "Things just don't feel the same anymore and I don't want to force it. The whole reason people get into relationships is because of a strong connection they feel to the other person and they want to commit solely to that person. I just don't feel it anymore. This is not something I intended on happening and you should be aware of that. But I refuse to sit here and prolong the inevitable."

Apparently her detached attitude pushed Michael over the edge. He reached for the nearest object within reach, which happened to be a ceramic ashtray and threw it across the room, shattering a glass mirror in his living room.

Kristen looked up with a blank stare and ashed her cigarette on his carpet.

"Listen Kristen, if you feel like what we shared is gone then you need to get the fuck out of my place and take all your _shit_ with you. This time when you start falling, I will not catch you, no matter how far the drop is. I don't want any drunken phone calls. No late night stops by my place. Not one phone call to just check in and see how things are going, as you bitches seem to feel necessary to do after a break up. Since what we had together is gone then I want you _gone_. Completely."

Kristen stared at Michael for several moments, utterly stunned by his behavior. Thinking about the irreplaceable history they shared together and the thought of him becoming a stranger made her want to crumble on the floor and beg him to hold her in his arms.

Kristen wanted the relationship with Michael to prosper and at one point she was fully committed to spending her life with him.

But need comes before want.

She needed Robert Pattinson.

***

"There really is nothing to be concerned about. I assure you that I'm doing well. I'm aware that I haven't sounded quite like myself lately but it will be fine. Just takes a bit of adjusting from what I'm use to and of course I miss you, Mum. As well as the rest of the family. But please do not worry about me, if I need anything you are the first person I go to. I love you."

There was nothing in this world Robert Pattinson hated more than lying to his mother. Truthfully, he was a complete wreck and terribly homesick. His absence from his family was increasing but he could hardly tolerate speaking with his parents or sisters. After each phone call he was left with a feeling that went beyond loneliness. Due to his close bond with his family, this caused extreme guilt for not maintaining regular contact. Either way he felt horrid.

The only antidote was the forbidden fruit. His costar Kristen Stewart, whom he had grown rather fond of during the filming of Twilight. The times they spent together made him feel comfortable in his own skin. He could be himself, for better or worse and didn't worry about judgment from her.

But Kristen was another aspect of his life that caused stressed and discomfort. He appreciated her friendship and loyalty unfortunately he desperately wanted more from her. And of course she was unavailable and didn't display any form of mutual feelings towards him.

Most nights he would go out with a few buddies he had obtained while living in LA. Those nights consisted of beer, lots of beer, and girls, lots of girls. Both would occasionally provide relief for a few hours or sometimes even an entire evening. That was few and far between though.

On this particular night, Rob decided to stay home and wallow in self pity. He bought a twelve pack of Heineken, twenty dollars worth of weed and shut his phone off. Tonight he would self medicate. Alone.

****

Minutes before Kristen finished the tedious task of gathering her belongings from Michael's house, she heard a loud slam which caused the room she was in to shake.

_Well I suppose that is how he says goodbye. So what the hell am I going to do now? _

Not wanting to deal with explaining to her family the disaster which had occurred, Kristen drove aimlessly around Los Angeles, blasting Van Morrison. She finally found the courage, after over an hour, to drive to the place she desperately wanted to go.

_What am I doing here? Rob has a million beautiful girls bending over backwards for him. He's not interested in my sob story. And I'm nowhere near being ready to start explaining that to him. _

So she drove to the only bar in town she knew would serve her. Her father had grown up with the owner/head bartender and he would most certainly provide her the relief she needed.

The bar was the opposite of Hollywood glamour. The last place anyone would suspect Kristen Stewart partying at. Alone.

"Hello Darlin'! You're prettier each time I see you, where's your old man at? Anything I can get you?" Steve, the bartender, who seemed as though he peeked in the mid 70s, asked Kristen with a warm smile.

_Yes! Just what I thought…Steve wouldn't even think of asking for my ID…this night is actually looking up._

_***_

An alarmed Rob hurried to the cab he had called in order to locate a very intoxicated and upset Kristen Stewart. He had relented and decided to check his voicemail. To his dismay he found numerous messages from a man by the name of Steve informing him that Kristen was half demanding and half crying because she needed someone to call a 'Rob'.

Once inside the bar, Rob stopped cold. Kristen was at the side of the bar, tears running down her face and begging Steve to get Rob. He had never once seen the normally poised, yet awkward Kristen in his condition. Unsure of how to handle himself, considering the beer buzz he had himself, he decided to be calm and casual.

Kristen caught sight of Rob walking near her and burst into tears again. The third time in a half hour. She threw herself into his arms and pleaded with him to take her _anywhere._ Caught completely off guard and a bit frightened, Rob threw all the money in his wallet at Steve and grabbed Kristen by the waist to escort her out the door.

Kristen, still in tears, threw her keys at Rob and ordered him to drive her to his house. Hesitantly, Rob entered her vehicle; nervous because he was a lousy driver and this was the unavailable woman he desired more than anyone, completely wasted begging to go home with him. As always he was torn.

As they entered Rob's apartment, he suddenly felt highly self conscious due to the clutter and random junk spread about his apartment. He frantically attempted to clean the place up or at least make it somewhat presentable.

_Oh Great. Now she's going to think I truly do live similar to a pig, with the rumors of not bathing and this mess of an apartment. _

In the midst of his mild meltdown, he discovered Kristen was no where in sight. He searched the entire apartment, even looking outside in case she realized where she was and needed to make a fast escape.

He still was unable to locate her but eventually thought of the bathroom which was connected to his bedroom. The door was closed but he could see the light on underneath the door and faint sounds of moaning.

He pushed the door open to find a weak and fragile Kristen curled up on his tile floor, shivering and quietly moaning as if she was in pain. Her eyes quickly opened when she heard the door.

"What's the matter? Would you like some water? Maybe a warm towel for your forehead? I could start the shower if you would like."

_Dammit now she's going to think I meant a shower for both of us. Now she's stuck in this disgusting apartment with a creep trying to take advantage of her. This is just great. Get it together, Rob. _

"Sorry, I meant a shower for you to help you feel better. I wouldn't join you. Umm I think I'll just give you some privacy. I'm sorry you don't feel well, Kristen. Please yell for me if you need anything at all."

Kristen abruptly reached for him with panic in her eyes.

"No! No! Don't leave me. It's not from the alcohol. Please Rob. I n-need you."

Rob moved to pick Kristen up and take her to his bed but she recoiled from him, as if she was an injured puppy and he was the abusive owner. He fled back to his original spot against the bathroom door and scowled at her, becoming agitated by the mixed messages he was being sent. Despite Kristen pleading with Rob to stay with her, he turned around, slammed the bathroom door and stomped into his living room.

_Fuck! She needs to leave. NOW. I'm calling that son of a bitch Steve first thing tomorrow for interrupting my night to pick her pathetic ass up. _

***

As Kristen cracked open her eyes, she discovered that she didn't have the slightest clue as to her whereabouts. She was sprawled out on a cold, blue tile floor in a bathroom. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

_Oh My God! Rob…where is Rob?! _

She dragged herself off the floor, steadying herself with the side of the toilet and made the awful decision to look in the mirror. She quickly pulled her short hair back and scrubbed rapidly at the black eyeliner which had streaked down her face. She surrendered after several minutes, aware that her looks should not be the main concern.

As she made her way through Rob's bedroom, she noticed a row of framed pictures. All of the pictures contained images of his parents, sisters and his much beloved dog. She felt a tug in her chest while viewing the pictures because she knew how much his family meant to him and how badly he missed them. The bedroom itself looked like the result of a destructive tornado, except his bed was perfectly made. The mental picture of Rob making a bed made her chuckle.

She continued down the hall into the living, walking carefully when she saw Rob sleeping on the couch. He was sitting upright with his head leaning against the back of the couch and his feet propped up on the coffee table. It was still rather early, about 9:00pm so she was surprised to find him asleep, although it was a relief. She now had time to form a speech explaining her humiliating behavior.

Kristen plopped onto the couch and helped herself to one of Rob's cigarettes. He began to stir next her and Kristen completely stilled. She felt eyes on her so she slowly turned her head to meet a pair of blue eyes piercing through her. They sat there just starring for awhile, neither sure of what to say or do.

"Rob…I...umm...I think…well I'm sorry."

For a moment it felt as though her brain had lost all contact with her mouth.

"I broke up with Michael because I'm in love with you. You bring out a side of me I didn't know existed, it sounds extremely cliché but that is exactly my point, I am not the type of person to say things like that but around you I can't stop myself. I know you don't feel the same, its okay and I most certainly do not expect anything from you because I know you have other bitc…I mean girls in your life. But I wanted you to know that because there was no possible way I could hold it in any longer. I'm sorry."

Her brilliant speech had turned into a string of breathless, jumbled words and rapidly became one of the worst, most awkward moments of her life.

Rob continued to stare in her direction, but not directly at her. He took the cigarette from her trembling hand, pressed it to his lips and took a long drag. Once the cigarette was put out in the ashtray, his eyes met Kristen's again. He saw the tears sliding down her face and the tragic look on her beautiful face. All he wanted was to hold her, wrap his arms around her and never let go. But he couldn't. He didn't know why but he was physically unable to move.

"Want to smoke? I just got some weed. Heard it was pretty good."

"I spill my heart to you and you respond by asking if I would like to get high?" Kristen couldn't believe this was happening.

As he rolled a joint he answered her question quietly, "Yeah, I suppose so. I mean if you aren't up for it, that's fine."

"Fine. But it better be good weed."


	2. nuclear

It was around dinnertime and the rest of the Twilight cast was having a gathering at Peter's house. Besides promoting for the movie, the cast hadn't done anything as an entire group in months and since filming for New Moon was about to begin they thought it was time to rekindle their partnership.

Rob had given some exaggerated sob story to Kristen about his inability to socialize with anyone besides her to get back into his role of Edward and badgered her enough that she skipped the dinner.

"Ooooo! Rock me Amadeus….." Kristen serenaded to Rob as she collected dirty clothes which were spread across his bedroom.

"What the fuck? Leave my clothes where I put them and get back to bed!" Rob demanded while laughing from his mound of blankets gathered upon his bed.

"Oh really? You intentionally keep your jeans underneath the television stand? Shut up and get dressed. We have people to meet in a half hour plus I refuse to enter that bed until the sheets are clean. Get up NOW."

Rob sighed heavily. "Kristen, I'm really in a weird zone. I need to be alone. Please go. I'll call you…sometime."

With that being said, Rob stalked towards the bathroom and began running his hands throughout his hand.

_Hold up. What is happening? Ten minutes ago we were laughing in bed together. Now he's shutting me out? Guess that just means he's having one of his girls over tonight. Fuck I can't believe I fell for this. _

"Fine, Rob. Enjoy your evening."

Kristen began to walk out of his room when she spotted a box of condoms.

Throwing the box with all her strength, she yelled "Here asshole! You might want to take advantage of these tonight!"

Rob quickly stepped outside of the bathroom and gave Kristen an annoyed look.

"Listen, Kris. Don't start this shit with me tonight. I'm stressed out and I have a million thoughts racing through my mind. Believe it or not the only female comfort I desire is yours. You have made it quite clear that you want to go out tonight and I already made you miss the dinner so I assumed that the last thing you would want to do is stay here at my apartment again. It would make my night if you did stay with me but the choice is yours, love. But we went through all this dramatic chit-chat a few nights ago and to be honest, I'm done with it. Do what you want. You know how I feel. This conversation is officially over."

Kristen bit her lip to keep the tears from falling.

"Okay, Rob."

The tone in her voice made Rob uneasy. Memories of her with Michael went flashing through his mind. Now here she was, in his apartment and he was treating her like this.

He walked to her and pulled her hands into his.

"I'm sorry. There is a lot going on right now and I want the solitude while it lasts. But I understand you would like to spend time with the others and I will go. For you."

He bent down and placed each hand to his lips, one at a time.

Silence.

After several awkward seconds, Kristen broke out into a smile.

"Oooo! Rock me Amadeus…!" Kristen hollered again, sticking her tongue out at Rob.

*****

"Cover your eyes. I wasn't aware he was this bad and I don't want you to have vision problems after witnessing this." Rob slurred to Kristen and then scanned the small table they were seated at for his beer.

Kristen continued to giggle while watching Kellan dance and whispered, "You think you could do better, buddy? Lets see it."

"Not saying I could do better by any means. He's just really into it and the girl really isn't worth the effort."

Kristen gasped and placed her hand over her mouth. "Naughty-Naughty, play nice, Robert."

"Oh I'll show you naughty," Rob mumbled inbetween sips of his beer.

Still distracted and giggling at Kellan, Kristen didn't hear Rob's comment.

Lucky for him.

***

A few hours later Kristen was chatting with Ashley at the bar while finishing her vodka cranberry. She tried her best to focus on Ashley's story of how she couldn't find the correct size in a pair of heels she simply couldn't live without but Kristen's mind was consumed by Rob.

Rob had spent an hour speaking with a petite blonde, dressed in a revealing black and pink stripped dress. Obviously the girl was quite taken by Rob and from the looks of things Rob was quite taken with her as well.

"Ashley, I'm so sorry. I'm just exhausted and need to go home. Call me tomorrow and we'll plan a lunch date."

Ashley, being the observant girl she is, responded immediately and said her goodbyes to Kristen.

Kristen was finishing her last sip of the vodka-cranberry she had been drinking when she heard his voice against her ear.

"So you drag me to this dull event then plan to escape without me?"

"I'm going home. Please do not call me. I simply can't handle this."

"Ok, go. I'll see you around." The alcohol induced slurs masked the hurt in his voice.

****

Kristen made sure the shower was as hot as it could possibly get. As she got in the steaming hot water, her mind began to replay the past three days. It was hard to believe it hadn't even been a week since breaking up with Michael. She wanted Rob so bad it hurt but after that first night when she confessed everything, neither of them brought up the subject. Their actions spoke for them. But Kristen wasn't naïve enough to believe she was the only woman in his life, as he so openly displayed to her tonight.

_What an idiot. He made sure to broadcast it loud and clear that there is nothing exclusive going on between us. _

Just then Kristen became aware of the banging noises at her door. She thought spending the night at her apartment would throw him off as he would expect her to go to her parent's house, where she basically lived. Knowing that he wouldn't stop until she answered, she turned off the shower and dried off. She threw on the first shirt she found, an oversized grey t-shirt and a pair of black yoga pants.

She bolted for the door to avoid disturbing any of her neighbors. Plenty of drama was right behind her front door and she had no intention of causing any unnecessary issues.

She opened her door and saw a pair of bloodshot eyes full of anger starring her down.

"Am I invited in or is that one of your barriers you've built around yourself." Even though it was presented as a question, it was apparent by the way he shoved past her that he was not waiting for a reply.

"What do you want from me? I saw you with that girl. I know you want to enjoy your freedom and I don't want to take that from you. I've said it before and will say it again, I do not expect a damn thing from you, Rob."

His face turned scarlet. Similar to Michael on the day she told him that the connection was no longer there but beyond the anger was pain which no amount of alcohol could mask.

"I don't give a fuck about her. I don't give a fuck about any girl. Other than you. I want you to belong to me. Actually, no." He paused briefly, sighed then continued, "I _need _you to belong to me."

The words sent chills down her spine as she recalled her own feelings of need for Rob.

"I-I just want to go to bed. P-please come with me, Rob." Her voice broke as she said this and she fought back the tears.

She felt his hands slide to her waist behind her as they entered her bedroom. While Rob used the restroom and prepared for sleep, Kristen used the time to calm her nerves and pulled back the bedspread.

As Rob entered her spacious bedroom, he glanced at Kristen and gave her a soft smile.

Rob crawled into the warm bed and to his horror discovered the tent he was sporting in the front of his boxers.

Kristen was half asleep, lying in the middle of the bed, clearly waiting for him but too tired to keep her eyes open. Thankfully his predicament was deflected as a result of her tiredness.

Rob carefully put his left arm across her stomach and kissed her hair.

His arm traveled lazily across her stomach as he whispered, "Goodnight, Kris."

Rob's presence and soothing rubbing relieved the tension she had been experiencing. She leaned into him, clasping his hand with hers and kissed his neck.

"Night."


	3. burning slowly

"We're going to New York City tomorrow." Rob informed Kristen, nonchalantly as they smoked a joint in her bed.

"Excuse me? "

"You heard me. You better start preparing because our flight leaves at 8 am. We'll be staying five nights. I have a meeting with the executives of Remember Me, the film I'm mak-"

Kristen cut him off. "I'm aware of the movie, Rob. But please do enlighten me as to why I'm joining you."

Rob didn't respond. He continued smoking the joint and once it was properly put out, he kissed Kristen with great force. His hands descended from her face, to her neck, continuing down to her thigh. While teasingly tracing lines along the inside of her thigh, he whispered for her to shut up.

Kristen looked down at his hand and squirmed.

"Rob…" Kristen pleaded with him.

"You are the only person I enjoy being around. That is why you are coming along. Is that ok, Kristen?"

His lips softly touched hers, his left hand grabbing her shoulder, as he carefully slid his tongue into her mouth. Kristen responded by kissing him harder until they were both gasping for air.

Rob's eyes met hers, waiting for her response. She nodded sheepishly before lifting her hips slightly, silently begging him to end the torturous game.

Deciding it was time to take matters into her own hands, Kristen tore her t-shirt off, thrilled that she had made the decision to not wear a bra and hurried to untie her sweat pants.

Rob chuckled, "Slow down." His hands wandered to each of her bare breasts, making her moan in anticipation. She almost screamed when she felt his mouth close over her hardened nipple and began sucking. He kissed a trail to her other breast and started the process over. She could sense urgency building by the way he pressed his lower body roughly against her.

"Oh God, Kris…" Rob moaned while kissing her breast.

Kristen was clasping the sides of the headboard in effort to maintain some control. Rob's hand met her core and he rubbed furiously at the damp material.

This time when Kristen rushed to remove her pants, there was no protest to slow down coming from Rob.

She attempted to say something but when two of his fingers dove inside her, she couldn't even remember her name. He slid his fingers in and out while his mouth clamped down on her clit. His tongue swirled around her bud while his fingers worked her from the inside. Kristen could feel her arousal pooling out beneath her.

Rob abruptly sat up and shoved his pants down, removing his underwear and socks as he went.

"Kris, I can't wait for you any longer. I'm sorr-" Rob stopped speaking mid-sentence when he caught a glimpse of Kristen.

Kristen was backing away, frantically. "Rob, y-you are…big and I'm n-not..umm…that experienced…"

Rob brought his hands to each side of her face, placed several gentle kisses on her lips in effort to relax her.

"I won't hurt you, Kris. Trust me." Their eyes locked and Rob wedged his knee between her legs, spreading them wide. As he settled between her thighs, he kissed her fiercely.

He proceeded to rub his dick up and down against her core then ever so slightly began pressing his tip into her entrance.

"Take your hand and open yourself up to me."

"W-what?"

"Do it. Right now, Kristen." Rob stared down at her with a firm look on his face. With trembling hands, Kristen obeyed. She reached between them and used her hands to open herself, completely. She had never felt so vulnerable in her life. Rob gradually thrust into her, making Kristen sob with need.

"Spread your legs wider, Kristen. Now rub your clit but don't cum."

Yet again Kristen obeyed. The time for shyness was long gone and she relaxed against the pillows, the rest of the world fading away as she followed the instructions given. She couldn't help but rub herself the way she preferred most, despite the warning Rob had given her. She squeezed it between her thumb and index finger, occasionally grinding against her fist.

"R-rob..Oh god..I need to..please.."

Rob jerked her hand away, clasping her wrist in his hand while placing it above her head and deliberately thrust into her to avoid hitting her clit. He wanted Kristen to be sobbing with need.

Rob pounded into her merciless as she tightened her inner walls. "Fuck," Rob hissed as his thrust became deeper, making circular motions once completely inside.

She screamed when Rob did this, if it weren't for the look of pure ecstasy on her face, he would have been alarmed.

He knew it was time. He reached down and pinched her clit, hard. Kristen moaned, continuing to rock her hips.

"Come for me, Kris." When he bit down on her neck, Kristen lost all control. She swore she saw stars at that moment while moaning his name, loudly.

Rob slammed into her one final time, burying himself deep inside as he let go. He fisted his hand in Kristen's hair as he allowed the spasms to flow through his body.

He collapsed against her, inhaling as he buried his face into her hair. No one in the world smelled as good as Kristen.

Slowly, Kristen entered reality. There had never been a sexual encounter which compared to this. She had given up complete control and followed his every command. She never thought of herself as a submission person but with the amount of trust she had in Rob, it was nice to let go and have someone else direct her.

Mumbling curse words, Rob pulled out and moved onto his stomach, pulling Kristen with him. Within moments both were asleep.

*****


	4. one and only

Hours later that evening, Rob opened his eyes startled to find himself covered in a pool of sweat. He also found a girl curled next to him with her hand placed over his heart.

This was what he had been wanting so desperately. And the more his mind spun into self reflection mode, the panic started to rise. Within moments he had to shove Kristen off of him and practically sprinted into her bathroom.

Rob studied himself in the mirror for several seconds, his heart pounding, sweat pouring from his forehead and his body reacting similar to how it would if he were to almost get into a car accident.

_What in the hell is wrong with me? I've been lusting after this woman for months upon months but I simply can't hold it together. Kristen doesn't deserve this. She doesn't deserve to be with someone like me._

Rob's thoughts continued to spiral down until he was having a full blown panic attacking. He slid down the wall next to the toilet when he heard a quiet knock on the door.

"Rob, are you okay? I just woke up to get some water and I heard you in here," Kristen mumbled from the other side of the door.

"Fuck no I'm not okay. How can you even ask me that at a time like this?"

With that being said, Kristen threw open the door, her eyes looking as if she were preparing to shoot laser beams at him.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I was asleep. I thought we had a fantastic night then I wake up to find you in here looking like you saw a ghost."

Rob was silent. He just banged his head against the wall, pulling at his hair and kicking his feet at nothing in particular.

Kristen watched Rob with her still venomous stare but after a moment of watching him, she began to crumble on the inside. She had absolutely no idea why he was behaving like this or what had prompted it.

She left the room briefly, coming back with a pill and a glass of water.

"Take this. It's ativan. For anxiety. I'm prescribed to it."

Her eyes softened as she slowly walked over to him, sitting down beside him, handing him the pill and water then placing her hand lightly over his.

Rob swallowed the pill. Careful not to make eye contact with Kristen.

"Why do you want me, Kristen?"

Without missing a beat Kristen replied.

"Because I've never met anyone like you. Because I feel like I can see inside of you and you can do the same with me. Because when I'm with you, for the first time in my life I'm able to allow myself to be free."

Rob sighed loudly but grabbed Kristen's hand, which was still resting on his, and brought it to his lips. She felt the moisture on his face and knew he was crying.

She still wasn't aware of what was the source of this but she felt his pain.

Because she felt the same way about him. She couldn't wrap her head around what was happening between them and she certainly couldn't determine why he wanted her when he could take his pick on basically any female, including their beautiful costar and friend, Nikki Reed.

"I…I woke up and when I saw you sleeping next to me, I couldn't believe it was real. You don't deserve me, Kristen. But…I simply can't let you go. It's the most selfish act I think I've ever done in my life up to this point but I need you. Especially after what I've experienced with you recently."

It remained quiet in the bathroom for quite awhile. Rob finally looked over at Kristen for the first time and realized she now had tears streaming down her face. As a result of his behavior, of course. Yet again he hurt her.

"See Kristen! This is what I'm saying. I will only hurt you. That's all I've –" Kristen shut him up with a kiss filled with the desperation and need they both felt so strongly about the other.

When the kiss broke, Rob made a little joke about Kristen's chapped lips which was comforting because she was unsure of what the result of the kiss would be. She knew he was starting to feel better.

Not cured. She wasn't sure if either of them ever would be. They both were intense, sensitive and often neurotic.

But they fit together like two puzzle pieces.

"Can we go to bed, please? We have to be up at like…six."

"So you're still going to New York with me?" Rob asked, still stunned that he hadn't scared her off once and for all.

"Of course, which is why we need to get back to sleep. Plus you need your beauty sleep, princess."

In the process of picking herself off the bathroom floor, Rob slapped Kristen's ass, causing a giggle.

This time when they fell asleep, both had a slight smile on their faces.


End file.
